1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method for an engine, and more particularly, relates to a manufacturing method for an engine including a cylinder head.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-256730 (JP 2011-256730 A) describes a manufacturing method for a cylinder head of an engine. This method includes: a step of casting a cylinder head material having a recessed portion constituting a part of a combustion chamber; a step of cutting a contacting face of the cylinder bead material with respect to a cylinder block; a step of measuring a distance, in a height direction, from a reference plane provided on an apex of the recessed portion to the contacting face; and a step of adjusting a cutting amount of a surface of the recessed portion based on the distance. If the distance in the height direction is measured, a deviation of a capacity of the combustion chamber to its standard can be found. Accordingly, with the above method in which the cutting amount of the surface of the recessed portion is adjusted based on the distance in the height direction, the capacity of the combustion chamber can fall within a predetermined range.